<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incomplete Tenant by Dinoskull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082268">Incomplete Tenant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull'>Dinoskull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Millennium Series (Movies), Godzilla: The Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nightmares, Snippet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orga has a nightmare after being buried alive by Zilla Jr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godzilla &amp; Orga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incomplete Tenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Orga did not sleep as humans did. Its neurological structures took turns controlling the body, allowing eachother time to rest. This had been very helpful in their endeavors in the last few months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ability to avoid unconsciousness was something taken they had taken for granted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the tomb crafted by the mutated squamate with the hauntingly familiar cry, the unconscious body of Orga had no outside stimulus. The Orga collective had nothing but eachother… and their fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low rumble gathered across the mindscape, as visual and audio information played in the tetrapod-like skull. A voice that seemed both real and unreal prowled as far as its mental chains allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice had not been a part of the collective when they crashed all those millenia ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually the voice was weakened and starved by the others, not given the strength to make itself heard. But the body they shared was down, and the energy it needed overflowing from the troughs and unguarded. Refreshed, they howled their discontent with the other’s plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It screamed for them halt their quest, and instead search for the one they all feared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It cried out for the completion the beast’s blood promised, demanding they finish the job!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar face appeared in the mind’s eye as the bastard-mind's roar reached its peak; hot vapor wafting from its visage..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orga answered the call with a terrified scream of their own as they awoke from their concussion.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From a fic idea that proved too ambitious of Orga and Zilla Jr (inspired by Godzilla the Series) battling across the United States.</p><p>Wanted to explore my interpretation of an intelligent mind-hive Orga while acknowledging how stupid and obsessive they acted, trying repeatedly to fix themselves by just absorbing more data from Godzilla. </p><p>I figured if Orga survived Godzilla 2000 they'd be traumatized and trying to avoid Godzilla.</p><p>The fic was actually going to be sort of a redemption arc for Orga, as they'd send out a signal looking for other survivors of their planet, despite it being millions of years. (And if they're as mean as Orga, they'd have advanced by that point and see them as primitive and beneath them.)<br/>The alien probe from the unused 1994 Godzilla Tristar script would respond, and Orga would have to join Zilla and HEAT in defeating it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>